Trifecta
by scarletbegonia74
Summary: Goren gets a girlfriend, but it's not Eames. Don't worry folks, it still might be Eames someday....
1. Chapter 1

_It's about time Goren gets a girlfriend. It's about time he does something other than court tragedy and wear his exhaustion like an dull overcoat. And don't worry shippers, Goren's new girlfriend is just here to remind him of what he really wants…_

_Story takes place Season -9(lets hope there is one)_

_Rated T, may turn M eventually._

Chapter -1

Two unclothed bodies are contorted in bed sheets. A tall male with salt and pepper colored hair sleeps with his head, all but, face down into his pillow. Arms draped over his female companion, he snores gently as she stirs slightly. Her blond hair tickling his nostrils, causing him to stir a little as well. A serene scene, that is abruptly ended by a chorus of ringing cell phones.

Bobby Goren reaches blindly toward his nightstand to grab the offending device and reason with it. The light from the phone further inspires him to wakefulness. The name on the display brings him almost fully around to consciousness.

_Ross…_

"Yeah." Bobby answers abruptly. Having a little trouble concentrating, due to the other cell phone in the room, continuing it's auditory assault.

"Detective Goren, sorry to disturb you. There's been what appears to be another strangulation murder. Same MO as the last 4, same general location, same victim type. Looks like flex cuffs were used again. I need you and Eames on this _tonight._ I have a call going out to a forensic psychologist too. This is getting a little over our heads detective and I thought we could use any help we can get."

Bobby didn't really have time to react to the mention of the forensic psychologist, he mumbled in agreement with Ross and hung up. Letting out a long sigh he turned to his bedmate.

"Hey." Bobby whispered, shaking her arm gently. "Your phone, I imagine that's Ross. You probably want to get that…."

She turned to face him and smiled at the tousled bed head she sported. It made him look boyish despite his age.

"I could hear the whole thing, Robert. You have the volume turned way up on your phone." She yawned and chuckled. "Are you going deaf or something?"

Bobby snorted a little and returned the smile. "No. We should get going. Crime scene is only gonna get colder."

"You're right." She sat up and admired the backside of the man who made her come twice, just four hours prior.

"You know it's not good when they invite one of us to the party." With that Dr. Julia Michaels, slid from underneath the covers, and proceeded to retrieve her clothing from Goren's bedroom floor.

Bobby turned to face her while buttoning his pants. "You should really call Ross back. It's gonna look pretty suspicious if you show up when I do without calling."

"You're right again detective…." Julia waltzed over to Bobby and planted a slow, deep kiss on his lips. "I'm a little out of sorts after…." She turned her gaze toward the bed, sheets and pillows tossed with a pattern distinctive of rough love making.

Bobby reached out and grabbed her phone, handing it too her while she struggled to reapply her pants.

"Call him…."

"Sure. Robert I will. Relax…. Besides, it's not Ross you're really worried about." Julia looked at him knowingly.

Bobby gave her a stern look and continued dressing. He listened as Julia disappeared into his bathroom. The muffled sounds of her voice still audible through the door.

"Captain Ross, it's Dr Julia Michaels. I got your message. Where's the location?"

Bobby Goren sometimes hated that Dr. Julia Michaels was almost as perceptive as he was..


	2. Chapter 2

_I forgot to mention that I don't own anyone, Dick Wolf and the network brass do._

Chapter -2

Alex Eames was standing over the body of a young brunette girl. Her hair was shoulder length and she looked to be in her early 20's. Alex tried keeping her focus off the protrusive purple tongue and the expression of finality in the dead girl's face. She kept her mind to the business at hand.

_Same body type, same flex cuffs, same MO._

_Where the hell is Bobby?_

As if on cue, she caught sight of the large frame of her partner as he appeared at the mouth of the alley, backlit by flashing lights, making him look slightly ominous.

"Hey! Hell of a way to wake up in the wee hours, huh? Looks like we have the same MO, flex cuffs and everything." Alex noticed Bobby seemed somewhat distracted, looking behind him, and rubbing his neck, instead of focusing directly on the crime scene. She furrowed her brow a little.

"Yeah Ross told me." He felt Alex's annoyance and redirected himself. Leaning into the crime scene for a closer look.

"Looks like no outward signs of sexual assault, same as the others. She's got hemorrhaging around the eyes pretty bad."

"This one took awhile." Alex concluded. She gazed behind Bobby for a second and noticed a tall blonde woman she'd never seen before walking purposefully toward the scene. Ross was on her tail.

"Detectives Eames and Goren, this is Dr Julia Michaels." Ross exclaimed as he worked on catching up with her. "She's a forensic psychologist and the brass want her here because the media is screaming serial killer"

"And the media would be right Captain Ross…." Julia interjected. "A serial killer who gets off on the suffering. He likes this to take awhile." She gazed over toward Eames and Goren. But I'm sure I don't have to tell either of you that. She sauntered over to Alex and extended a hand. "Your work proceeds you detectives. In all honesty, I'm not really sure why I'm here."

"I'm not either." Eames stated as she shook Julia's hand.

"Fair enough, Detective Eames, I will stay as far as I can out or your and Detective Goren's way. Just use me when you need me." Julia smiled at Alex and tried to reassure her she wasn't about to interfere with the rhythm of Goren and Eames.

"Don't let these two scare you Dr Michaels." Ross appeared behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "They like to play in their own little sandbox, but every once in awhile they have to learn to share their toys."

Goren scooted forward, floundering for words.

"Um…no problem Dr Michaels, we can share the forensics reports with you when they come back. Maybe you should stop by the precinct." Bobby strained to look at Alex in the dark, desperately hoping for her approval and ignorance of the "goings on" of he and Dr. Michaels. "1 o'clock sound good?"

"Sure Detective Goren…. 1 o'clock." Julia turned. "Captain Ross, I'll leave these two to do what they do best and I'll check in tomorrow."

"Very well Dr. Michaels, thank you." With that Julia turned and headed out of the alley.

Ross corralled his two best detectives for a moment. "Play nice kids. She's here to help, not step on toes." He glanced down at Alex. "Seriously Eames, I thought Goren would be the one with the problem…"

After Ross stepped aside, Goren and Eames continued their assessment of the scene in uncharacteristic silence. Only breaking the quiet to exchange a few facts and observations. By 6am, daylight danced upon the alley.

Goren and Eames parted ways to collect a few hours of sleep before returning to the precinct.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for the reviews. I appreciate the help folks._

Chapter -3

Alex emerged from the cafeteria at 1 PP and headed toward the office. She stopped at the vending machine to pick up her requisite blue bag of Skittles. As she walked to her desk, tearing at the package with her teeth, she spotted Goren and Dr. Michaels in a conference room. They were sitting close, paperwork strewn about, and Bobby seemed more animated than he had been for a long time. Alex stopped just short of the room and watched for awhile. She had the distinct feeling she shouldn't interrupt. Her feeling was confirmed when she observed Bobby giving Dr. Michaels a quick caress of her cheek.

_What the fuck…_

Alex's midsection felt a wave of darkness spread across like a bed of thorns. It was an emotion she didn't have much experience with. And if you asked her, she'd never admit that it was jealousy. But there it was, laying like a brick in her tummy, pangs of jealousy, seasoned with a little anger, as she watched Bobby and Dr. Michaels "work".

_He knew her!_

_I knew it! _

_He already knew her before the introduction last night._

_That's why she never bothered to introduce herself to Bobby._

_Only introduced herself to me…._

_Great detective work Eames…._

Alex shook her head and snorted as she stalked back to her desk. Any jealousy was quickly being out ranked by anger. She tossed her Skittles on the desk and set about thumbing through her own paperwork, when Ross strode over to her.

"Is there a reason you're not swimming in the think tank with the other fish Eames?"

"Uh… Captain…. they seem to have it under control. I was thinking of heading out to the crime scene locations to see if I could gather a pattern." Eames voice was shaky and it didn't go unnoticed by Ross who raised an eyebrow, but then thought better of addressing it.

"Fine. But remember any ideas you have or evidence you gather, must be shared with Dr. Michaels. She's here to help, but she can't help us if we don't help her."

Alex feigned a tight smile. "Yes Captain, I'll keep that in mind."

_I gotta get out of here…_

Alex quickly rose , grabbed her jacket, and disappeared into the elevators.

*********

It was well past 6:30 and Bobby Goren was getting worried. He had barely seen Alex all day. Ross told him she was casing crime scenes. That was almost 4 hours ago. Ever since the Jo Gage incident, Bobby got very out of sorts if his partner was missing, even for a few minutes.

Julia sensed the unrest in Goren. She had to admit it annoyed her a little. His obsession with his partner was legendary. She tried to brush it aside when they started dating, but it was becoming more and more the white elephant in the room. It didn't take a genius, yet alone a board certified forensic psychologist, to realize that Robert's feelings for Eames ran very deep.

After Eames was gone about three hours, Julia gave up on Robert, packing up her things and reminding him they had a dinner date Friday, as she walked toward the door.

"Um….yeah…..Friday, um ok." Was all Bobby could muster. He felt like he was going to lose it soon. He dialed Eames' cell twice now, with no response. He didn't even notice when Julia walked out closing the door behind her. Bobby was already up, pacing the conference room like a caged animal. He spotted Ross through the blinds and bounded out of the room after him.

"You hear from Eames, Captain?" Goren inquired much louder than he meant to.

"Yes detective." Ross nodded and placed a hand on Goren's shoulder, sensing his frenzy. "She's on her way back to the precinct. She's got a few leads and some ideas we should touch base on before you leave tonight."

Goren's posture sagged and he felt the fury deflate out of him like a spent balloon.

_She knows._

"Um.. Yes captain. I'll be sure to touch base with her when she gets here."

"Good, if you don't mind I'm going to head out. Call me if there are any breaks." Captain Ross slung his coat over his shoulder and headed to the elevators.

Bobby slumped down into his chair, staring at her desk.

_She has NEVER not returned my calls._

_Never when we're on the job._

Bobby felt his head spin as he stared at the half eaten blue bag of skittles on Alex's desk. He tried to immerse himself back into work. Rising, he got up and headed to the conference room to gather his files and paperwork. A few steps into the mission, he caught sight of Alex out of the corner of his eye. She looked focused, like a horse with blinders. Too focused, he thought.

_She's pissed!_

_Why is she pissed?_

_Because you lied again, lied by omission._

_Didn't we learn our lesson about this already?_

"Um…. Eames… Where were you?' Bobby saw the fury in her eyes and immediately regretted the question.

"Casing crime scenes." She answered in a sterile tone. "You know our perp? He likes dark alleys near libraries. But I'm sure you and your little girlfriend made that connection already, right?"

Bobby adopted his typical "Eames in angry" posture, drawing his head down into his shoulders like a turtle drawing into it's shell.

"Uh…. I didn't think….."

"No! You didn't think!" Alex shouted, not bothering to look around and see if anyone was watching. "Honestly Goren I'm this close to asking Ross for a reassignment." She held her fingers tips a centimeter apart in front of Bobby's face to illustrate her point.

"You're banging the shrink on the case. Great!" Alex folded her arms across her chest. "Look I'm not comfortable working with a third party as it is, but now I don't have a chance…."

Goren felt his anger and his voice rising as he interrupted.

"Don't have a chance! What the hell are you talking about Eames? What I do on my personal time has no bearing on this case or our partnership!"

"Ha!" Alex snorted. "Your personal life has no bearing…." Alex's voice dissolved into a sarcastic laugh. "That's funny _Bobby._ Look I'll give you what I got today and tomorrow I'm asking Ross to reassign me ."

"There's no reason for you to quit the case Eames!" Bobby was shouting at her now, luckily everyone had gone home for the night. This is ridiculous! YOU are being ridiculous!"

Bobby saw the hurt in Alex's eyes and realized he went too far.

"Look" He lowered his tone and volume. "If you and I were dating, you think I'd be running around telling all of our coworkers?'

Alex's look of hurt turned to shock. "I'm just a coworker now, .huh?" Her tone was dead.

"Don't worry Bobby, that would never be a problem because we both _know _it would _never _happen!"

With that Alex stalked off, heading toward the elevators, and toward home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter -4

Dinner this Friday evening with Robert Goren was quite a drag for Dr. Michaels. When they weren't speaking on the flex cuff strangler case, Bobby was busy channeling ghosts from his psyche. At least that's how it appeared to Julia. He'd stare off into space while she tried speaking on non-case related subjects.

"Earth to Robert, come in Robert." She waved her fork in front of his gaze.

"Oh…. Sorry. I was just thinking about the case.

"Oh I'll bet." Julia replied knowingly. "Eames figured us out didn't she? I was wondering why Ross took her off the case. She asked to be reassigned didn't she?"

"Yeah." Bobby looked down at his food, suddenly he wasn't so hungry. "She doesn't like to work with outsiders. We have a rhythm… She's not too keen on….." Bobby couldn't find the words. "Ross put her with Nichols for a short time." He concluded.

Julia felt if she wanted the evening to go anywhere, she should close the subject of Eames and segway into other topics.

"Well, we've got a profile and a few potential suspects. You'll close it Robert." She knew just how to play on his confidence or lack thereof.

"Yeah." Bobby nodded and forced another bite of his food. He tried redirecting his concentration on Julia. It wasn't fair to her that he was so distracted. He watched her eat.. Her mouth, her eyes, her long blonde hair, she was beautiful. He felt lucky to have her company. He felt lucky to have anyone's company. He knew he should really make an effort to show it…

**********

Eames had a late day. She dropped her keys and badge at the door and engaged her security system. Nichols was a little bit of a slave driver, almost as unrelenting as Bobby.

_Bobby…._

The thought of Bobby caused her stomach to lurch with a heavy sadness. They hadn't seen each other since earlier in the week, the confrontation at the end of the day about Julia. Ross was none too thrilled about her request for reassignment. She feared he could see right through her to the _real _reasoning. But he granted the request anyway after making her sweat it out for a few minutes.

Now with the passing of time and her increasing longing for Bobby, Alex was starting to feel like she overreacted. She had some inkling why Goren kept Julia a secret. Ross and the Chief of D's would be all over the two of them.

But he should have known better about her….

She always kept his secrets.

She was always careful with him. As careful as he'd allow her to be. There was a reason he didn't tell her, and that reason brought back the pitted feeling in her tummy. Eight years of unspoken words, tension, feelings….. All of that unrequited crap you read about in romance novels…. Alex felt nauseous, while reconstructing in her head, all the moments of misplaced affection between the two of them.

The swirl of emotions was too much for Alex, she bypassed the shower and headed straight for bed.

*********

Bobby was spent. In the game of lovemaking Julia was a sprinter and it was killing him to try and keep up. Their coupling always seemed frenzied and fast. Sometimes Bobby wasn't sure what hit him. Tonight was no exception. It seemed Julia felt she had something to prove to him with all her sexual gymnastics. He couldn't be sure, but she almost seemed threatened by something. Julia was now fast asleep aside of him. Bobby found himself awake and staring at her ceiling, thinking of Eames…..again. He had this overbearing desire to call her. He slid from Julia's bed and grabbed the cell, tiptoeing into the living room.

11:56pm

Yeah it was late, but the compulsion was overwhelming. After 3 rings a sleepy Eames answered.

"Bobby what's wrong?'

"Nothing's wrong Eames, I just needed to talk to you. I wanted to make sure you were all right. I haven't seen you for days….:"

"I'm fine Bobby. Its almost midnight…." She trailed off for a minute. "Look I'm sorry about the other day. You're right, it really is none of my business."

"I never said that…It's not that it's none of your business" Bobby interrupted. " I was worried that your reaction would be exactly as it was, to ask for a new partner."

"Whoa Bobby, I asked for a new case, _not_ a new partner. I've had plenty of opportunities to bail from our partnership. You harboring secret girlfriends at work, isn't a good enough reason." Alex chuckled a little. "She in the next room?"

Bobby laughed nervously and felt a bit jarred by her inquiry. "Uh… yeah, why?"

"Sometimes Robert Goren, when your basic male needs are in question, you read like a textbook."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're the genius. Figure it out." Bobby could hear her smile through the phone. She had him by the balls right now and was loving it.

"I'm no genius when it comes to understanding you lately" He replied. " But I'm glad to hear you taunting me. I've missed that.

"Well if it's verbal assaults you've missed. Stop by my desk tomorrow and we can hash out some more why it's a little odd that you're on the phone chatting it up with your partner. While your girlfriend sleeps off the spoils of your manly needs in the next room."

_Ouch_

Alex was leaving no wound unsalted and something about that was turning Bobby on.

"Feel free to let out your frustrations, Alex. Really don't hold back." Bobby beckoned.

If I was really _free_ to let out my frustrations, Bobby…… You wouldn't be dialing other women in the aftermath…."

_Wow_

Bobby was actually starting to get partially aroused again from this verbal pillow fight.

"Eames" He used her last name to diffuse the heat a little. "Maybe we should call off the dogs and just let bygones be bygones. I just wanted to make sure that we're okay."

_Silence for a moment._

"We're okay."

_More silence._

"You should go back to her Bobby. Go back to bed."

"Ok Eam…Alex"

"Goodnight Bobby, sleep tight." There was an odd tone to her voice.

"Goodnight Alex"

_Click._


	5. Chapter 5

_So I mentioned earlier that I'm not a very good "crime" writer. Since most of my stories worship at the altar of ship. The crime component is a lesser creature, than the hot buttered romance. I apologize if that disappoints. Thanks to all who read and reviewed. I think I might be bringing this story down the home stretch now, and don't hate Julia. I'm actually trying to keep her sympathetic, instead of predictably evil…_

Chapter -5

Things were _almost_ normal these days. Goren was a little lighter on his feet. The Flex-cuffs strangler case recently solved, he and Eames were back on task again. And Eames even seemed almost her old snark-driven self. She slung the occasional arrow when appropriate. Nobody mentioned old arguments or post-coital midnight phone calls. The well oiled machine of Goren and Eames was ready to take down their next perp. Work was almost blissful. Bobby's personal life also seemed to go back to normal.. Normal, meaning lonely and non-existent.

During the last week of trying to pin down the suspected murderer on the flex-cuffs case, Bobby saw less and less of Julia. Basically only at work, with the occasional phone call outside the workplace, to touch base about the case. They hadn't been intimate since that last Friday dinner date. Once the perp, a college student, who interned at various libraries around town, was caught. Julia stopped calling all together.

At work Goren could hide his disappointment. He immersed himself, as he always had, when bad news came knocking. At home it was a different story. Bobby found himself making friends with the kitchen floor again. A place he spent many a long hour after the death of his mother. He spent 3 weeks of nights like this. Until finally he decided he needed resolution, or maybe just verbal abuse doled out by a female…..any female.

Julia was a jogger and she had a few select routes through Central Park. When she and Bobby were dating, he knew of her routes because it made her feel safer to describe her jogging destinations to him. In case something happened, her cop paramour would know where to find her. So far Bobby spent the last three evenings, staking out park benches along her old haunts, hoping to run into her. Tonight was evening number four and it was getting pretty old, sitting on a bench like a vagrant or an old pervert, scanning the joggers for Julia. He was just about to give up and head home, when he saw her tall frame cresting over the hilly path and coming toward him.

He immediately saw her expression was not one of long lost love reunited, more like the look of someone passing a kidney stone.

"Hey!" He called out weakly.

"Hey yourself." She blurted out while panting. Forcing a smile she asked him what he was doing there. Suddenly the part of her that had intimate feelings for him kicked in. She owed him an explanation and sat down close to him on the bench.

"I guess you were wondering where I went?" Julia inquired.

"The thought had crossed my mind." He looked at her bright blue eyes and remembered why he took her to bed in the first place.

"You're right Robert, I _do_ owe you an explanation." She put her hand on his knee and drew even closer. Bobby could feel the gears of his physical male being start to shift.

" Robert I care for you a lot, and I enjoyed your company immensely. But I'm thirty-seven years old, and not to give you the old clichéd biological clock speech, but I'm looking for something long term…."

"You think I can't give you that?" Bobby swallowed and averted his eyes toward the ground, fearing the answer.

"Oh I _know_ you can give me that. You'd be a wonderful husband and an even better father."

Bobby returned his gaze to her face, confusion and sadness in his eyes.

Julia knew she had to continue.

"The trouble is Robert, you don't love me. You'll never love me. You can't love me. Because there is only one woman in your life that you love."

Bobby felt his face flush. He hated being transparent.

"And you know what the saddest part is?" Julia continued. 'That she'll never know….. Never be able to experience the best of you. Why? Because you'll always love that job just a little bit more…."

He could see tears welling in the corners of her eyes.

"And that's not fair to either of you….." Julia concluded.

They sat like that for a few minutes, Julia staring at Bobby and Bobby trying to stare through the cloud of finally having someone call him out on his truth. After a few minutes Julia broke the silence.

"I wish nothing but the best for you Robert. You are a wonderful person and such a rare creature….. I value the time we've spent…. I hope that you and Eames….. Well let's just say I hope for the best." Julia placed a gentle kiss on Bobby's forehead, got up and jogged away into the night.

And Bobby Goren didn't move a muscle for another forty minutes….


	6. Chapter 6

_This might go down the path of M… Be forewarned._

Chapter -6

Alex Eames always treasured the time when she and Bobby worked on a stakeout. It was as close as she imagined they'd ever get to the placidity of a romantic dinner or a morning after breakfast. This time was turning out to be a bit of an exception though. Alex couldn't put her finger on it, but Bobby Goren was acting weird.

_Weird._

Yes, weird was a term most people would normally use to describe Goren if they didn't know him well enough to sort through his quirks. Alex's definition of weird pertained to how jumpy and spacey Bobby was the last few days.

This new case had them following a murder suspect in Upstate New York, near the Catskills. A man had supposedly murdered his wife so he could move on with his mistress. Bobby and Alex were sent to monitor his whereabouts at his mistress' vacation house. Local PD could just as easily done the job, Alex surmised. But Ross seemed particularly bent on solving this one fast. The brutality of the murder may have been a factor. The victim was beaten and shot.

Alex and Bobby drove the two and a half hour trip from NYC to the country in virtual silence. Alex could swear Bobby kept staring at her, more than what was ever considered his norm in the past. As soon as she tried to connect the eye contact, he'd look down or away. She knew they had some unspoken tensions still lingering between them. It was over a month since she blasted him about keeping Julia Michaels a secret. She also couldn't forget the flirtatious and revealing phone call they had a few nights later. Both incidents swept under the rug for safe keeping. Alex wondered what became of Julia. She certainly knew better than to ask and Bobby knew better than to tell. Based on his behavior lately, Alex had a gut feeling that Julia was no longer a nightly guest of the Goren bedroom. Bobby was quiet and sullen. He also lately, seemed more than eager to work, and very eager to go on a few day long stakeout, sixty miles away from his "sweetie". The thought of Julia made Alex nauseous. She didn't like things to make her so emotionally vulnerable, hence it's placement under the rug.

After a fruitless day of surveillance, both detectives checked into their motel rooms. Alex felt the place was very "Bates Motel" in it's ambiance. She had Bobby entered their rooms without even saying goodnight to one another. Once in the seclusion of her space, Alex felt flustered. She wasn't tired enough to call it a night yet. She stepped out of her room to look around outside, when she caught site of Bobby, two doors down. The moonlight cascading over his large frame, tendrils of smoke rising from him. She stared at him for a moment, taking full advantage of the fact that he was lost in his own little nicotine laden utopia. He was so handsome_. That, _she could never deny. Even when he was heavier and depressed with three days growth of beard, she still found him attractive. Alex enjoyed soaking in the sight of him without his knowledge. Or at least she thought he didn't see her….

"You bored too Eames?" Bobby asked without turning his head to look her way.

Alex gasped with surprise. "Um… yeah I guess, a little." She started making her way towards him. He turned to take her in. The intensity of his stare made her footing shaky as she moved in his direction.

"Not much to do around here it seems. Maybe that's not such a bad thing. The isolation can be comforting." Bobby surmised and stamped out his cigarette.

"I guess." Alex stood next to him and folded her arms across her chest. She knew she might regret the next words out of her mouth, but felt compelled to say them anyway.

"Might be a nice place to take Julia someday when you get some time off."

Bobby looked down at the dirt parking lot and kicked some stones around with the ball of his foot. "Yeah…. well that's not going to happen anytime soon. She gave me my walking papers awhile ago." Bobby gave his little boy lost smile and gazed at Alex for her response.

"Oh." Alex tried her best to sound surprised and knew she was failing. "I'm sorry to hear that." She couldn't find anymore words and looked down so Bobby couldn't read her mind.

"Don't be sorry. She was right…. Julia pointed out some obvious truths about me that I've been hiding from the last few years." Bobby locked eyes with Alex yet again.

My priorities…. My intentions….. They've been a little skewed I guess."

Alex moved her body closer to Bobby's, resting her hip against him. She kept her eyes locked with his. "Are you okay?"

She heard the breath catch in his throat in conjunction with the physical contact.

"Right now?" His voice, a sultry whisper that sent chills through Alex. "Right now, I'm probably a little _too _okay…" He pressed into her hip with his body a little harder and brought an arm up to rest around her waist, hoping she'd fall into him even more.

She did.

Leaning into his embrace, she brought her arm up, as well and caressed his back, grazing a finger, then two, under his shirt. She could swear she felt him shudder.

They stood like that, leaning into one another, lightly stoking each other's backs for what seemed like an eternity. Headlights from a car pulling into the lot, broke the spell. As if on cue, the two detectives broke apart, standing so there was air and space between them..

"You know it's not like Ross is coming here to catch us." Alex observed with a small chuckle.

"Catch us doing what?" Bobby's expression was humorless and he focused his dark gaze back onto Alex. The intensity of him in this moment, made her nervous.

"Um.." She stammered. "I guess you're right. We weren't doing anything…..wrong. I guess I'm gonna hit the sack." Alex started to back away gesturing toward her room.

Bobby nodded returning his eyes to the parking lot, trying not to acknowledge her leaving.

Alex stopped moving. "Goodnight Bobby."

"Night Eames." Bobby continued looking out at the parking lot.

Alex felt a little anger start to swirl in her belly. She found it annoying and childish that he wouldn't look at her, wouldn't give her a proper goodnight.

She stalked back toward Bobby, placing herself in front of him.

"_Goodnight Bobby!"_ Alex repeated, the annoyance in her voice, rather obvious.

Bobby finally gave in and looked down at her. "I _said_ goodnight Eames…"

Alex felt dizzy, like the parking lot was spinning. She held Bobby's gaze and reached for his face. Her first intention was to only give him a kiss on the cheek. But their lips were drawn to one another like magnets. The kiss was chaste at first. Alex strained a little to meet Bobby's height. Then she felt Bobby's tongue slide across her bottom lip, his hands were venturing up her back. She opened her mouth and let him inside. They took turns tugging and pulling on the other's bottom lip. Bobby's hands tangled in Alex's hair. All that could be heard were the sounds of heavy breathing and lips smacking. Finally both parties had to come up for some air.

"Wow." Eames huffed. She backed away and smiled at Bobby's disheveled hair and lost expression. " Now that's how to say goodnight."

Bobby was speechless.

Satisfied, Alex turned and headed back to her room, for a night of fitful sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks again for the reviews. Again just a fair warning we are heading into rated M territory._

Chapter -7

"Good morning Detective!" Alex had a grin on her face as she handed a coffee to Bobby, while slipping behind the wheel of the black SUV.

"Morning." Bobby answered bluntly, taking his cup from her hand.

Today's assignment was to continue monitoring the mistress's house. Waiting for the potential perp, the husband of the victim, to show up. Alex parked the SUV in the same secluded location it had been in the day before. She hoped they'd actually see something today that would end this nonsense of sitting and staring at a yard and a house. If the husband showed up, they could then rally the local PD and question the husband about what he was doing with this particular woman in his time of mourning.

"Gonna be a long day." Bobby sighed.

"I'm really hoping we get a hit today. This sitting around is a little redundant if you ask me." Alex replied.

Then nothing….

The two detectives said nothing for the balance of the morning. They watched the mistress come and go to various errands and appointments. Lunch time was on the horizon.

Alex could hear Goren's stomach growling.

"Shall we give this a break? You sound hungry."

Bobby smiled. "You heard that huh?" Just then his smile evaporated as he stared past Alex. "Take a look at that." Bobby pointed in the direction of the husband, parking his car in the driveway.

"Bingo! I'll call it in." Alex announced.

"No no no, wait. Ross wanted us to get more evidence of this guy's guilt. Let's wait and see what happens."

Alex rolled her eyes and sat back.

Another hour passed. Suddenly the mistress appeared out in the yard, bikini clad and heading toward the pool, the husband hot on her trail.

"Here we go." Bobby exclaimed.

Bobby and Alex watched as the husband and his mistress slid into the shallow end of the pool. Her bikini top shed, she began gyrating on top of the husband in the shallow end of the pool.

"Is that enough proof for you detective?" Alex watched as the two went at it, the mistress looked to be in ecstasy. Her breasts bouncing with each gyration.

"Yeah…." Bobby looked over at Alex for what had to be the first time all day. After the kiss last night, he wasn't sure where his feelings were today. He thought the best plan of action was avoidance. Between Julia shaking reality into him and the weird twists and turns his relationship had suddenly taken with Alex. He wasn't sure which end was up anymore.

She met his gaze. Watching people in the act of sex was nothing new for a cop. It was nothing new for Bobby and Alex either. Today however, for Bobby, it was slightly uncomfortable and mildly arousing.

Alex gave Bobby a knowing look. "I'll call it in. By the time we finish questioning, it'll be too late to head back…."

"What do you mean…" Bobby whispered, drifting off mid-sentence.

Alex's lips curled into a mischievous smile. Bobby swallowed and wasn't sure how to respond. He watched and listened as Alex called in the sighting to the local PD. The stark realization slowy dragging over him that nothing would ever be the same again.

*******

It was a little past seven in the evening when Goren, Eames, and the local PD were able to wrap up a confession from their suspect. The local brass showed their appreciation by taking Bobby and Alex out for dinner. It was the perfect diversion, Bobby thought. They had the attention of others, so they didn't have to face each other. His fears were starting to outweigh the promise of physical and emotional fulfillment, a night with Alex could bring.

But the dinner only lasted so long. It was only a matter of time before Bobby, Alex and all of their ghosts were riding back to the hotel in the SUV, in silence.

Alex parked between their rooms and shut off the engine. Neither moved, both staring straight ahead.

"Well…." Alex broke the silence.

Bobby sniffed and rubbed his face with his hands. "She told me what I knew all along….." He continued to stare straight ahead.

"Who told you what?" Alex inquired.

"Julia…..she said I could never be a husband to her because I love you. That's why she called it off, because I love you and I show my job more love than anything…. And she's right.." Bobby turned to face Alex, he nodded and shrugged. "She's right."

Alex couldn't find words to match Bobby's. She slid closer to him, bringing her face up to his. They stared at each other for a long time. Alex could feel Bobby's hot breath on her face, she still couldn't find words. She reached out and stroked his cheek and Bobby's eyes closed from the ecstasy of her touch.

"Bobby I…." Alex purred. He broke her sentence with a gentle kiss. Opening his eyes,

He looked at her again.

"Alex, nothing will ever be the same. This will change everything. We have to be very sure." He gasped a little as he felt Alex's hand graze his thigh dangerously close to his ever building erection.

She paused and leaned back a little to take in all of him. "I think we're already past the point of everything changing… Just relax Bobby. Just let this happen…" Alex leaned back in and started kissing him more aggressively, running her hand over his thigh again.

Bobby broke the kiss and grabbed both her wrists. "Alex!" His tone was stern, shaking the look of sleepy desire from her face.

Alex saw the fear in his eyes. "Bobby…. I love you too. I have for a long time." She let out a quiet laugh. "If I didn't Bobby…. Alex trailed off, deep in thought. "C'mon now…."

With that revelation, Bobby pounced, pulling Alex into him. He kissed her so hard she thought she'd suffocate. Alex struggled to free herself for a second. Bobby felt her resistance and immediately let go.

"You know we each have a room…. With a bed." She turned her gaze out the window and toward the Bates-like Motel.

The two detectives raced out of the vehicle.

"My room!" Alex declared.

The door quickly unlocked, both detectives slipped inside and slammed the door behind them.


	8. Chapter 8

_So it comes to this, as it usually does for the desperate shipper with a penchant for writing mediocre fan fic…._

_Rated M for Mature._

Chapter -8

Alex led and Bobby followed into her motel room. But once inside, things started to get complicated again. Bobby shut the door behind him and flattened himself up against it, letting out a long sigh. He stared at Alex, taking in her form. She was so tiny, yet so fierce. The longer he looked at her, the more he saw her look of lust morph into a look of confusion. The look where she furrowed her brow and stared at him like he had three heads. She was definitely giving him that expression now.

She slowly pulled off her jacket. "What's wrong?"

Bobby stayed fused to the door, as if his back was glued to it. "Nothing… I'm just….I'm just looking at you. I never really get the chance…."

"To look at me?" Alex interjected. "That's all you've been doing, is looking at me….staring at me. During this whole stakeout. You think I don't see you, but I do Bobby. I can feel you looking at me."

"Mm… I'm…. sorry Alex I never meant….." Bobby stumbled over his own words.

"Never meant what Bobby?" Alex stalked closer to Bobby, who was still firmly attached to the door. "Never meant for me to see how you really feel? Never meant for me to see inside? Alex stood right in front of Bobby and brushed a finger across his jaw line, up over his neck and into his hair. "I know what Julia said really shook you up. Are you sure it's what you really feel Bobby or just what you think you should feel?"

"What are you saying Eames?" Bobby was confused. Ten minutes ago Alex was rubbing his thighs and sucking his tongue. Now she was questioning his intentions. He knew it was because he was questioning them too. They could read each other's minds sometimes.

"Oh, now it's Eames again! For god's sake Bobby, if we are gonna do _this_." Alex gestured toward the bed. "Then the least you can do is call me Alex!"

"Well maybe we shouldn't be doing _this._" Bobby replied jiggling the doorknob with his hand and contemplating his escape. His tone becoming more agitated with each word.

Alex stepped back and sighed, folding her arms over her chest. "Poor Bobby, always ready to run when he starts to feel things a little too deep for his liking. Always ready to sink into the abyss when being vulnerable is required."

Bobby felt himself seeing red. He stood up straighter and finally detached from the door, approaching Alex slightly.

"I said _it _Bobby." Alex continued, voice barely above a whisper now. "I told you how I feel. I told you… I love you. You're crazy, if you think I believe, for one minute, you didn't know all along. But you never said it. Never said what you feel, just what you were _told _you feel…."

Bobby stepped closer to Alex, the look of agitation melting off of her face with each step he took forward. He walked into her, then steered her, with the sheer force of his size toward the bed. Alex braced her legs against it's side, she wasn't going to let Bobby manhandle her down onto it.

"Alex….." Bobby whispered. "Let me show you….. Let me _show_ you how I feel." He ran his fingers under the bottom of her shirt lightly caressing her navel. Alex felt a surge through her groin at his touch. Her legs started to buckle under the weight of her desire. Bobby's eyes went from an expression of confusion to uncontrolled desire. He bent forward and kissed Alex. Kissing her hard, his tongue raking her teeth. His lips forging a trail down her neck, along her collarbone. Alex felt her resistance waiver. She started to fold onto the bed, Bobby easing down with her. He pushed her onto her back gently as he sucked and licked her neck. Fingering the bottom of her shirt, Bobby then raised it to make acquaintance with her breasts. Alex was wearing a sapphire colored bra, something sexier than Bobby fantasized about. She arched her back and gasped as she felt his tongue snaking between her cleavage, his long fingers tweaking her nipples through the satin fabric of the bra.

"Mmmmm" Alex murmured and reached between them. She tried to pull up his shirt when she realized he still had his jacket on.

"Bobby, I think you can take your coat off now." Alex smirked. Bobby emegered from feasting on Alex and immediately complied. Off went his jacket, and shoes. Alex began wrestling with his shirt again and Bobby reached down to stop her.

"Wait…. Let's get you undressed and taken care of." He ordered. The sternness of his voice making Alex even more aroused.

"I want to show you how _I_ feel, Alex." Bobby helped pull the shirt over her head, then slid his long fingers underneath the hem of her jeans. Prying open the button, he set about pulling them down, fixating his gaze on her string bikini panties as he went. Alex reached around to unhook her bra.

"No!" Bobby demanded. "Don't take that off….yet." He returned his mouth to hers and spoke into it as he kissed her lightly. "That's for me to take off….when _I'm_ ready."

Bobby lay her back down and continued kissing. Traveling down her neck, cleavage, breasts, along her tummy. Alex trembled with anticipation. He was so close, so very close, to fulfilling one of her deepest, most secret fantasies. Something she'd think about on nights when the darkness lasted too long and her thoughts of Bobby were overabundant.

"So beautiful…. Alex you're amazing." Mumbling as he continued rubbing his lips over her navel, he slipped his fingertips inside her panties. Alex gasped and Bobby felt her arousal, she was wetter than any women he could ever remember being with.

"I'm going to taste you Alex." She reached down and ran a hand through his curls, feeling the stubble of his three day growth grazing her thighs. She loved how he was telling her what he was going to do. It heightened her arousal as she spread herself a little more for better access.

Bobby didn't bother to pull down Alex's panties, he just shifted them to the side at first. He ran one finger down her center and looked up at Alex to make sure she was watching. Making sure he held her gaze, he began licking where his finger had just been. Lapping at her center and sliding a long finger, then two, inside of her. Alex arched her back and threw her head into the pillow. Bobby stopped licking and raised his head.

"Alex….." His chin and lips glistening with her juices. "_Look_ at me and keep looking at me." He curled his fingers and applied a small amount of pressure to her sweet spot. "Or I'll stop Alex…. And you don't want me to stop." He rocked his fingers gently and Alex started to pant. "You're too close for me to stop now…"

"Oh….god Bobby…Puh-lease…don't….._stop!_" Alex exclaimed between breaths.

"I won't…. but keep your eyes on mine." With that Bobby pulled off Alex's panties and placed his mouth over her center.

Alex watched, trying desperately to keep her head up despite the waves of ultra-intense pleasure surging through her body and soul. Bobby's dark brown eyes were burrowing holes into her, while his tongue and fingers were doing their expert dance. Her breathing was getting more and more rapid. Bobby sensed her proximity to orgasm and played into her rhythms.

Suddenly Alex could hold her position, no longer. She threw back her head and closed her eyes tightly as wave after wave of spasm and release washed over her body. At one point Alex felt like she was floating.

Bobby took in the sight of Alex's orgasm with much glee. He smiled at her and realigned himself so his face was next to hers as she unfurled from her release.

"Oh Bobby." Alex whispered, her voice hoarse. "That was beyond incredible." She kissed his chin, smelling her sex.

"I wanted to show you…. Show you how much I _do_ love you. I love you so much Alex." He buried his head in her hair and pulled her tightly against him.

Alex reached down between them and pressed her hand into Bobby's erection. "I want to show you now too." She whispered.

"No…." Bobby snatched her hand away before he lost total control of himself. "No Alex, I want you. Believe me I do. But tonight is all about you…" He shyly looked down and away from her gaze. "I just wanted to make you understand…"

"I do understand." Alex yawned and felt the heaviness of sleep invading her lustful space.

"I guess I can let you off the hook tonight." Her expression was peaceful and Bobby scooped her against his body.

"Trust me Alex. If you let me, there will be plenty of time for us to finish what we started tonight" Bobby yawned too, exhaustion from the tension of the day, taking over.

Both detectives were asleep in a matter of minutes…..


End file.
